Sex and Chocolate
by Morwynn
Summary: A growing series of hot Sweenette oneshots. Ideal for a break during homework, a rainy afternoon, or right before you go to bed. Author is open to suggestions of what smutty adventures readers would like to see next.
1. Onions

_Alas, I own no Sweeney Todd. _

_Let's start with something light…an _amuse bouche_, if you will... _

Mrs. Lovett stood at the counter, chopping an onion to fold into some meat pie filling for seasoning. Onions always meant trouble to her, not because they made her cry, but because they came in layers… And layers made Mrs. Lovett think of her Mr. Todd, on a metaphorical level of course, but mostly in more… physical terms. They always reminded her of how his clothing came in layers, too…

She would always undress him in her mind. It was almost a compulsion, really, hardly something she could help; just _look _at him, for heaven's sake! Dark, delectable, and bitter, like Belgian chocolate...

She sighed.

She would always start with his fingerless knit gloves, because, when he wouldn't be able to take his hands off her, she would, of course, want them to be his bare hands…

She would tease them off of his fingers, paring them off delicately, like the skin off an apple...

Next, she imagined gently untucking the ends of his cravat, carefully but quickly untying it and unwinding it from his neck, the perfect blend of impatience and caress.

She deposited the silken scarf with care on the floor as she made her way to his throat…

He never buttoned the collar of his white shirt, and she could always just barely see his neck peeping through the cloth… Without the cravat to obscure her view, she would delicately peel back the collar of the shirt, softly kissing his bare throat.

As a barber, naturally he wore the finest colognes, in just the right amounts, dabbed onto his neck, just where Mrs. Lovett liked to linger, letting herself become enveloped in his musky, sensual scent…

In good time comes the thin, faded coat, which she would push off his shoulders to the floor, revealing his slender form. Garnishing his jaw line with kisses, she tugged him closer by his lapels before she unbuttoned his vest with her nimble fingers.

She envisioned brushing her lips against his lightly, then deepening the kiss. Mmm...he was always seasoned to her taste...

She would always become more impatient at this point, because once the vest was gone, it was just the shirt…that beautiful, white, _sheer _shirt left… like tissue paper wrapped around fine chocolate...the last layer between her and her treat, the last obstacle to his bare skin, smooth, over hard muscle…

Her desire stirred more fiercely in the pit of her stomach.

In her mind, he would beg her to go faster, but she would tease him slowly. For as long as she could hold out, at least, which was never much longer than he could, even in her simmering imagination.

She had to start unbuttoning the tiny buttons at the wrists, and after that was done, she couldn't help but kiss the pale, smooth flesh beneath. She could hear him moan softly into her hair in anticipation and delight… Then, acceding to both their wishes, she would untuck the white shirt, always sucking in her breath in anticipation, and pull it off over his head; he would always help with that part; he was real a gentleman.

Then he was revealed to her--that firm, broad chest, his flat, toned stomach, his muscular arms sculpted to perfection as he toiled away at hard labour in Australia… but now he could put those muscles to better use, Mrs. Lovett figured; for _her _use. She ran her hands all over him, letting them linger where they would…

She really could eat him up, he was delicious…

And then, she would look up to meet his eyes, biting her lip playfully and asking him with her coquettish eyelashes if she should proceed as she lay a hand on his belt buckle. His eyes always stared into hers hungrily, and sometimes, he would even try to do some of this work himself, which Mrs. Lovett would just not allow. This was _her _recurring daydream, after all.

Deftly, she would unbuckle the belt and whisk it off of him, tossing it onto the growing pile of his clothing. And now, the razor he always armed himself with was safely out of his reach, just in case…

Her excitement bubbling over, it was time for the button on his pants--

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said softly.

"Mrs. Lovett!" the real Mr. Todd said, in a tone that indicated he had said it several times already. "And you accuse _me _of staring off into space too much. What ever is that silly look on your face about?"

Mrs. Lovett swallowed and cleared her throat, swimming back to reality.

"N-nothin', Mr. T," she stammered, blushing, even though he couldn't possibly have known what she had been thinking. "Sorry. Ya need somethin'?"

"Never mind," he grumbled. "I'll get it myself."

As he stalked off, she guiltily finished chopping the onion and tossed it into the mixing bowl. Now it was time to add… Oh, dear. Mrs. Lovett swallowed again. Now it was time to add cucumber. She bit her lip. Cucumbers made her think even worse thoughts than onions…

_Author's note: this was inspired by the time my room mate gave me a cucumber with a bright pink condom on it. It was brilliant. Then it sat in the sun for a week and was not so brilliant… _

_Anyone who reviews gets a cucumber with a surprise coloured condom on it! _


	2. Novel

_I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd... Oh, the things I could do to him..._

The rain was pattering softly against the broad glass panes of the pie shop, lulling an already sleepy Mrs. Lovett into a soupy reverie of napping in front of the fire. She had just closed up the shop, night was falling, and her coin purse had grown so fat from the patronage of today's customers that it barely fit in her bodice (not that there was much room to spare in there to begin with). Wiping off the counter and humming contentedly to herself, Mrs. Lovett decided she'd tidied up enough and it was time at last to retire to her sitting room.

She left the rag where she'd left off cleaning and made her way tiredly to her small (she described it as cozy) parlor off the back of the shop. About to settle down in her armchair in front of the fire, the narrow, pink spine of a well-worn book on the bookcase happened to catch her eye. Her eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips quirked up as she reached for the book: _Captain Jack's Woman. _

Her lace-covered hands ran over the soft, paperback cover as she sank into the cushions of her chair, propping her booted feet onto the matching ottoman. The fire crackled cheerfully, warming her almost instantly, and she sighed deeply as she lay her head back against the chair, her auburn curls framing her face delicately.

She was ready.

She opened to a familiar page about a quarter of the way through the book. Honestly, whoever starts at the beginning of these kinds of books, anyway?

_...Jack _(The book described him as blond, but she always pictured him with dark hair) _burst through the door of the quaint cottage, surprising Victoria, standing at the kitchen sink _(She was a baker. That's why Mrs. Lovett bought this particular book). _Surprise gave way to delight as he grabbed her roughly and dragged her into the bedroom, whispering gruffly into her ear, "I need you so badly, Victoria." _

_Victoria swooned with pleasure in his arms as he carried her to the bed, the bedding still rumpled from their last encounter that morning. He savagely ripped open her dress and--_

"Mum?"

"Yes, what is it, Toby darlin'?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her voice strangely high-pitched.

"Where's the gin gone off to?"

"Oh, I put the new bottle just there on the shelf." Mrs. Lovett indicated with a wave of her hand, her eyes already tearing back to the book.

Toby thanked her, but his voice was lost amidst the sighs of Victoria and Jack.

_...ripped open her dress to reveal her ample, ivory breasts. Excited but still shy and blushing as though it were her first time, Victoria tremblingly began to remove his lace-up shirt. Impatient for her love, Jack kicked off his boots, tore off his belt, and hastily slid out of his pants, revealing to Victoria the biggest--_

"Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd was standing in the doorway, and Mrs. Lovett felt a strange surge of irritation at the man.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, her normally cheery voice a bit strained.

"I'm going to the market."

"Alright, deary, 'ave a good time," Mrs. Lovett muttered, her eyes sneaking once more the open book on her lap.

"Do you need anything?" Mr. Todd asked, his voice, too, becoming slightly strained. Why wouldn't she look at him, listen to him for one complete sentence? She always stared at him, hanging onto his every word. That was annoying, but he discovered that he liked this even less. What was her problem tonight?

_...instrument of pleasure she had ever seen, shining like new and throbbing with intense desire--for her_!

"Do you need anything?" he asked again, louder this time. Why wouldn't she pay attention to him! "From the market, before it closes."

"What, love, sorry?" she asked absent-mindedly, still looking at the book.

Mr. Todd stepped closer, a threatening move that usually caught her attention. However,

_He pressed her onto the bed, so eager for each other that they remained on top of covers. He lifted the hem of her slip and positioned himself between her legs, their limbs entwined in a mad dance of love and passion. His manhood--_

Mrs. Lovett giggled a little. That was just a silly word for it. She saw Mr. Todd out of the corner of her eye and figured that if she just kept reading he would leave her alone.

_His manhood entered her at last, a manful spelunker in her tight cave of wonder and delight. Their lips met in a furious, impassioned lock, their tongues embracing and exploring the others' mouths with vigor. Jack's fingers tangled themselves in her curls as her hands gripped his broad, muscled shoulders. She arched her back, moaning as she did so, and prompted Jack to thrust more quickly into her honeyed cavern... _

Mr. Todd reasoned he had to know what was holding her attention captive if he were to overcome it. He edged closer across the rug and floorboards, not even trying to be subtle because he knew didn't have to. She was completely engrossed in that stupid book, the most ridiculous smile on her face. And the most appealing flush on her cheeks.

The firelight glowed and flickered across the words _Captain Jack's Woman, _and Mr. Todd had a sudden flash of clarity. There was only one final recourse now to get her attention...

Mrs. Lovett registered in the back of her mind that he was approaching, but she simply couldn't stop now!

_"Ooh, Jack," Victoria whispered throatily in his ear. He thrust even deeper, eliciting an, "OOH, JACK!" this time from Victoria's rosebud lips._

Mr. Todd had now moved behind her, reading over her shoulder with a fair amount of amusement. Did women actually _enjoy_ that nonsense?"Honeyed cavern," really? Well, if a bodice ripper were what the lady wanted...

_"Oh, Victoria," Jack murmured hungrily... _

...Todd would certainly give her one, if that's what it took. He had already forgotten precisely why he wanted her attention by the time he pulled out his razor...

_Victoria wrapped her legs around him; they were both so close... Their sighs turned to moans, their moans became ragged and torn, they moaned faster and faster, in sync with each other, their bodies pulsing as one in a torrid, passionate embrace... _

He came around to face her, standing next to her outstretched legs.

_"Yes, yes, YES!" cried Victoria as she..._

"Mrs. Lovett!" he said exasperatedly, pushing the book flat onto her lap with his free hand. Then, he moved his hand to press her shoulder into the seatback as he sliced open the front of her bodice with his razor. The look in those dark, wide-open eyes was delicious as he holstered his razor and ripped open the two halves of her bodice, revealing her flushed and heaving bosom.

"Mr. T!" she exclaimed breathlessly as he placed his arms on the armrests, pinning her into the chair. He leaned in close to her, grinning fiendishly, and whispered theatrically, "I need you so badly, Nellie."

Before she even had a chance to respond, he grabbed her roughly by the waist and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour, spanking her for good measure. She giggled and squealed with excitement and pretend-struggled against him as he toted her off to the bedroom...

_Please review! It distracts me from my homework! What naughtiness would you like to see next? Whips, chains, shoe fetish, whipped cream? I will not blush at your requests!_


	3. Shave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I did, I assure you, he would be chained to my bed and made to do my bidding._

_Now that we're all warmed up..._

Mr. Todd nuzzled Mrs. Lovett's neck. Her back was pressed against his chest, his arms crushing her to him. It was one of those dicey moments between violence and sensuality, Mrs. Lovett's heart pounding with apprehension and exhilaration; his grip hurt, but his body felt so good against hers...

"Let me shave you," he suddenly whispered in a husky voice, his lips barely brushing her ear.

Mrs. Lovett knew he was trying to be sexy, but she couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled up into her throat.

"I know wot you do to your customers, Mr. T! I'm not about to put myself in tha' position!"

He spun her around and pinned her to the wall, pressing the length of his body into hers, feeling her chest heave and her petite body squirm futilely against his. Not that she really wanted loose. He liked to feel her writhe.

"And just what position would you like to put yourself in?" he growled, his forehead touching hers. He grabbed her wrists and forced her arms up over her head, slamming them into the wall. She was open, vulnerable, and enjoying it.

"I don't seem to be gettin' a choice lately," she whispered, nipping at his lower lip. "Now, jokes aside, love, jus' wot did you 'ave in mind...?"

"I want to shave you," he muttered, losing his patience, wishing she would just comply, and finally relinquishing his death grip on her hands. Instead, he gripped her upper arm and shoved her in the direction of the basin. She secretly liked it when he was so rough. He secretly knew it, too. "Go pull up that stool and sit."

He flipped the sign on his door to say "Closed" and she did as she was told, reasoning that it wasn't_ real_ obedience if she happened to want to do what she had also been ordered to do. Right? She hated doing what she was told. She dragged the tall stool from the corner over to the basin and perched on it, sitting with her back perfectly erect. Wit his eyes, Mr. Todd followed the enchanting curve of her back, from her shoulder blade, cutting in to her waist, and curving back out like an hourglass. Mr. Todd knew it wasn't just the corset that gave her body that shape.

"There's a good girl," Mr. T crooned sarcastically as he strode across the room and knelt beside her. He gripped the hem of her skirt, pulling it up, past her stockinged calves, her knees, up to her thighs, folding the fabric over and piling it in her lap.

He unlaced her short, black boots, slipping them off and setting them on the floor out of the way. Next, he slid off her garters, rolling her black and red stockings down slowly, relishing the reveal of her pale, shapely calves. Victorian men reputedly became aroused at the sight of a mere table leg. Even the finest turned wood had nothing on Mrs. Lovett's toned, slender legs.

"You know," he said softly, rising, "these have got to go, too."

He tugged on the lace-trimmed edges of her red bloomers, which covered most of her thighs.

"If you insist," she said, grinning, and lifted herself off the stool enough for him to slide them off delicately and toss them onto the floor.

Her legs completely displayed to him now, he could feel his desire stirring already, even before he had removed his razor from his holster. That was the real excitement, getting to use his precious friend on her, a marriage between the two things he loved to do most: shaving and Mrs. Lovett.

He stepped behind her to reach his pot and brush of shave cream, stirring it briskly and then kneeling once more at her side, her feet propped on the lowest rung of the stool, her legs together and gently bent at the knee, almost ladylike, if he didn't know better.

Oh, she had no idea what this meant to him...

He glided the shave cream over her legs, smooth, silky, fresh smelling. He loved this part, the preparation, the anticipation. The grace, skill, and care with which he made ready the customer for a shave--killing was thrilling, but Todd had not forgotten what an art and pleasure a simple shave could be.

Combined with the sexual dimension of Mrs. Lovett's arched back on the stool, her tiny waist, and of course, those beautiful, bare legs, it was the ultimate turn on.

She tensed a little as he unsheathed his razor, flipping it open with relish. He smiled darkly. She was nervous; he could sense it; it spurred him on.

He set the edge of the blade against her ankle, drawing it up her leg, revealing a long streak of pale, smooth skin, moistened and glistening from the cream. He drew another streak, and another, working his way around her leg, carefully drawing the razor over the curve of her calf muscle, her knee, her ankle bone.

His face, she noted, lost its brooding, unhappy look. Instead, his countenance was serene and focused, his eyes intense and interested, alert. Fiery. He was enjoying himself. She began to relax--a little.

To properly reach her thighs, he cupped her heel in his hand, straightening out her firm, luscious leg as his razor kissed her flesh. Todd's long, slender fingers barely touched the razor; it seemed to float in his hand. He was so graceful. His head tilted to the side, analyzing. Mrs. Lovett loved to watch him move.

When all the shave cream had been removed by the razor, Todd circled Mrs. Lovett to the table at her back to retrieve some lotion. It smelled of jasmine; it's possible he bought it just for her.

He stepped back around to her side, pouring out some lotion, rubbing it between his elegant hands to warm it. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the gesture. Starting at her thigh and working his way down, Todd rubbed in the lotion to keep her skin soft and smooth. He worked it in, massaging her tired muscles all the way down, easing the tension out of them little by little. When he was done, he sheathed his razor and kissed her softly just above her left knee.

"Beautiful," he murmured, running his hands lovingly over her legs. Mrs. Lovett was fairly certain he was referring to his job well done, rather than her actual legs. Still, it's not like she minded.

Just as she was beginning to feel completely at ease (and shouldn't that have been her warning?), Todd abruptly uttered, "Not quite finished," as he suddenly kicked the stool back, tilting it so that it rested on two legs, Mrs. Lovett scrambling to catch and prop herself against the table behind her to stay steady. He placed a hand firmly on her chest to insure that she could not aright herself. He always kept her off balance. It made her easier to handle.

He eased his hand up to her neck, not choking, only pressing. He loved to feel her rushing pulse. He propped his other elbow on the table, his body close to Mrs. Lovett's, his face near her neck, because of the height of the stool. The smell of her flowery perfume excited him as it mingled with his spicy shave cream. Her body was so warm, her heart still racing from the shock of falling backward. He loved her like this, unsure, a little frightened, under his control. He buried his face in her neck and hair, inhaling her seductive scent...

He removed his hand from her neck, drawing out his razor and sliding it up, up along her inner thigh, until the cold, dispassionate metal pressed against the soft, secret flesh between her legs.

"Oh, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett breathed, nervous, intrigued, aching for him even as she feared him...

He dropped down in front of her, forcing her knees apart quickly with his hands (he heard her gasp--he loved it when he shocked her), and gazed at the canvas of dark curls that awaited his artistic touch.

He picked up the cup of cream from where he had left it on the floor--it was entirely possible that he had planned all of this-- and applied it in soft, delicate strokes in between her legs. She shivered, but she was most definitely not cold; the scarlet flush spreading across her cheeks and chest attested to her rising temperature.

He set the cream back down and slowly pressed the cold metal of the razor onto her most private skin. She couldn't see exactly what he was doing, as he was obscured by the folds of skirt resting in her lap, which only made her more nervous. Her eyes searched his face, but he was examining her elsewhere. With only a handful of deft, light, masterful (and ticklish) movements, it was suddenly over, and Mrs. Lovett let out an audible sigh.

Mr. Todd sat back a little to admire his handiwork with a critical but approving eye. Mrs. Lovett began to feel a little uncomfortable as he kept staring at her there, even though he seemed pleased. Down there wasn't for looking at; it was for, well...other things...

Other things that Mr. Todd also had in mind. This had been a fantasy of his for some time now, and he was determined to see it completely fulfilled. He was quite excited, and determined to maker her enjoy this as much as he was.

Still kneeling between her legs, he wiped his razor clean on a cloth dangling from his pocket, then holstered his friend, his wing-man. He leaned back in towards her, his hands running over her thighs, slower this time, opening them slightly--or was that her?

He inhaled.

The combination of scents was intoxicating--the lavender of the soap from washing her dress, the musky, masculine scent of the shave cream, her rose perfume, and the earthy scent of her flesh, the heady, warm smell of _her--_overwhelmed, exhilarated, enticed him. He slid the tip of his tongue lightly along the silken folds of her warm skin, teasing her, nipping her lightly, making her squeal. He gripped her thighs harder, leaving red marks, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't move. She had a tendency to squirm around which, though not always unpleasant, was irritating when he needed to focus. Didn't she know it was for her own good? He dug his fingers in harder and planted soft kisses on her inner thighs, and all around the area he knew she wanted him to pay attention to.

The contrast of his bruising grip and his tender lips was delicious.

Her breathing was already heavier, and he had barely begun. He ran his lips across her newly shaven, impossibly tender, smooth skin, flushed red from excitement; he parted his lips, tasting her delicately with his tongue again. He proceeded to draw his tongue up, along the centre of her entrance, opening her to him, to his mouth, to his desire. He moaned into her skin, and he heard her respond in kind as she pressed her hips against him, asking him for more.

He stole a glance up at her; still propped against the table (she didn't really have a choice) her head was tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted, that sumptuous bosom heaving like mad, threatening to pop out of her dress. Her hands were clutching at the table, white-knuckled.

He pressed the flat of his tongue at the top of her opening, sucking and rubbing there, soft then hard. He moaned into her again, the sensation of his deep voice buzzing into her skin making her moan again, deeper this time. Her hips moved with his tongue, maximizing his skillful administrations. Clearly, his artistry was not limited to knives, Mrs. Lovett dimly registered, pleasure clouding her mind with red, another gasp escaping from her lips unbidden.

He began to slow his pace and withdraw, trailing kisses down her thigh, kissing off the sticky side effect of the pleasure he was bringing her. He stood slowly, and she met his eyes, unable to disguise the look of disappointment and questioning they contained. Why did he stop?! He leaned over her, their chests touching, and he pressed his lips to hers. Without warning, he slid a finger inside her, and she moaned into his mouth. He drank it up and bit her lower lip gently.

"Well, now that you're primed, I think it's my turn," he said huskily, already unfastening his belt.

"Anything you say, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett said breathily, her sweet, compliant words belied by her seductive smirk and stormy bedroom eyes. God, how he loved that look, her smoldering eyes pierced straight through him, stripped him, made him weak. At these moments, he would do anything for her.

Lovett, taking advantage of his preoccupation with his pants, took the opportunity to right the stool, and thus free her arms. She boldly and firmly grasped Todd by the part he was attempting to free, making him freeze and obediently step nearer as she drew him forward, closer to her, right in between her legs. She reached inside his open pants, greedily drawing him out with a lace-covered hand and grinning naughtily as she placed him at her dripping entrance.

"Impatient, are we?" he growled huskily into her hair, and before she had time to respond, he buried himself inside her.

Todd was always careful to study her at this point; he prized the look on her face, her body language, when he first thrust into her. Her back arched, her fingernails dug into him, little pinpricks of pain that gave him goose bumps and made him feel alive. Her legs opened wide, her head tilted back, her pale, slender throat an offering, a sacrifice to him that he couldn't resist. He sank his teeth into her neck, slick with beads of perspiration, moaning gutturally, savagely, into her flesh and he thrust deeper, shallower, faster, slower, harder, and always, always making her clutch furiously at him and moan, her breathing ragged and clipped, always at the same rhythm as his thrusting, because the force of it shook her body. She felt tiny in his arms, they completely enveloped her, smothered her, her faced pressed to his chest now. He seized her waist--his hands could almost fit around it, it seemed--pulled her closer, anchored her to him, he couldn't get enough of her.

The stool began to rock back and forth dangerously; Mrs. Lovett clung more desperately. When the stool threatened to fall, Todd simply lifted Lovett off it (and he even managed to stay inside her, too--he was pretty proud of that--it wasn't easy), and lowered them both to the floor, where he proceeded to take her roughly once more.

He grabbed her hands and forced her arms up over her head, pinning her flat and holding her hostage, defenseless again. She writhed beneath him, drawing her knees up, opening her thighs, letting him thrust deeper, fiercer; she pressed her breasts into his chest, she moved her hips with his, she gripped his hands as tightly as he held hers, surprisingly strong.

He dipped his head down and surprised her with a deep, brutal kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, tangling with her tongue until they were forced to break apart to breathe.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, the words "Ooh, Mr. T, _yes.." _smuggled almost subconsciously into her feverish moans. Her face and throat were flushed crimson, she was incredibly wet, and when she opened those dark, fiery eyes to stare into his with pure lust, Mr. Todd knew he couldn't hold on any longer--that intense look of hers had pushed him right over the edge. He hoped she was ready, because he couldn't stop his lust-driven body now even if he'd wanted. He began to thrust fast, impossibly fast, too fast for her to keep up with, and that was her signal that he was close. This, in turn, stimulated her to the point of no return as well, the throbbing ache between her legs reached fever pitch, she clenched around him, making herself even tighter, his spiky, curly hair teased her clit, God, it felt so good; their vision clouded over, rational thought evaporated, there was only the intense heat, their clothes sticking to them, the softness of her hands, tension, pulsing, convulsing, deep, deep moaning, and finally,

slow release, coming in languorous waves that covered them both, soothing their sweating brows and flushed skin. Mr. Todd withdrew himself and lay down beside Mrs. Lovett, spent, an arm thrown around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, relishing his musky scent, his smooth cheek against her forehead. They sighed deeply, tension still ebbing from their worn bodies.

They remained like that, on the cold, wood floor of his shop, for several minutes before they stood on wobbly legs and began to put themselves back together. Mrs. Lovett was sliding on her knickers when she paused. Mr. Todd observed her out of the corner of his eye, smirking, waiting for the reaction.

"Mr. T, wot--wot--wot _is_ this?" she spluttered, hardly knowing what to make of it. Still, a smile was already creeping onto the corners of her mouth. She looked up at him, her incredulous chocolate eyes demanding an explanation for the big **T **her hair had been shaved into down there. She pulled her underwear the rest of the way up, tied the drawstring, and let her skirts fall somewhat indignantly. "It's like I been branded!"

Mr. Todd still did not respond; he knew if he opened his mouth yet, he would begin to chuckle and wouldn't be able to stop. The laugh was bubbling up already, as it were. That look on her face, he just couldn't help it; she looked so scandalized, so bemused, so damn cute.

"Is it as bad as all that, love?" he asked, knitting his brow and strolling over to her, holding out his arms. The undercurrent of amusement was apparent in his low, silky voice.

She just looked at him. She really did sort of like it in a very naughty, kinky, secret sort of way, but it was fun to pretend to be exasperated. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so I'm your property?" she teased. "I belong to yeh?"

He sat down in his chair and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her possessively, squeezing her tightly.

He muttered fiercely into her hair,

_"Yes." _

_Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! _

_Has anybody seen Vagina Monologues? This story reminds me of "Hair" and "Because He Liked to Look at It"!_

_Also, check out my trailer for "Sex and Chocolate" on YouTube! Search Morwynn sex chocolate! _


	4. Bath

_Hahaha... The electricity went out in the building where my classes are held, so all my classes were cancelled today!! I did NOTHING productive...except for this..._

Mr. Todd elegantly put the finishing touches on his customer's shave; a prominent politician, he was _not_ a good candidate for a pie. Splashing around the last of the water in his basin, Todd cleaned off his hands and swept the protective white shroud off the man. Todd wiped the politician's face dry and clean, and then expertly dabbed on some aftershave. Coins changed hands, cursory thanks you's were exchanged, and then Todd glared hungrily at the politician's retreating back as he exited the parlour.

He hadn't killed a customer in a long time now; it had been days and his fingers and razors were itching for hot, steaming blood to flow across them, pulsing, sensuous, metallic. He enjoyed the messiness of it, relished the feeling of being drenched in the warm liquid; although it just meant more work for Lovett, who could always manage to get the stains out.

He had watched her one day, scrubbing his shirt relentlessly, fiercely, up and down against the rack, her slender form bent over the side of the tub; she hadn't been facing him when he'd walked in and...

Oh, dear.

He remembered the sight of her, covered in faded ruby-coloured blood mixed with water, her brow and bosom sweaty, the lacings of her corset cinched at her slender waist, her body moving so rhythmically, her bum proffered in the air like that... It had had quite an effect on Mr. Todd.

Evidently, so did the simple memory of it. Todd could suddenly feel himself swell in excitement, quick and unbidden, until it was uncomfortable for him to make the dash across the room and hastily flip his sign to "Closed." He was certainly in no fit state to receive customers!

Just a quick, cold bath to calm himself down, he figured, and then he would reopen the shop.

Grabbing his towel and holding it as casually as possible in front of him, he exited the shop, furtively dodging his way across the porch at the top of the stairs, and into the second portion of his living quarters, the portion he hardly ever entered, because of the painful memories it stirred up...

But he had no time to think of those memories now--he really needed to make this inconvenience disappear _fast_. Bloody woman, the infuriating effect she had on him...

He didn't want to risk running down into the bathroom he usually shared with Mrs. Lovett: one, he couldn't move very well or far in his present condition, and two, he didn't want Lovett, Toby, or any of her customers to see what was plaguing him at the moment.

He slipped into the shadowy rooms of his past, ducking into the small bathroom directly to the right and drawing some bath water as quickly as he could, making sure it poured out nice and cold as he began to strip.

Todd kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, and slipped his suspenders from his broad shoulders; he then peeled off his loose, white shirt and tossed it to the floor. With care, he unbuttoned his trousers and discarded them along with his shirt. Slipping off his undergarments, he shut off the water and sank into the tub, doing anything to get those treacherous thoughts of Lovett out of his head...

Mrs. Lovett prepared her Mr. Todd a light but nourishing breakfast and arranged it carefully on a tray to take up to him.

"Toby," she instructed," you know what to do if customers come in! I'll be right back."

Making sure her cleavage was arranged to its most advantageous, she made her way out of her shop, up the stairs, and to the barber shop. She noticed his sign read "Closed," and wondered what was going on. Probably just ran to the market to pick something up, she reasoned, and went ahead inside to leave his breakfast to wait for him. As she set down the tray on the trunk next to the door, she accidentally stepped on the hem of her long skirts and stumbled forward, for the most part saving the breakfast, but hot tea with honey and lemon spilled all over her right hand and arm.

"Shite!" she exclaimed, sucking in her breath and holding her soaked arm out away from her--the tea was _hot! _

She glanced around quickly for a towel, some water, anything! This was a _barber shop, _surely there was _something _to be had?! But she couldn't find anything, and so she resolved to run across into the other half of his quarters, which he hardly ever touched, so there should be something she could use to clean off with, and Todd need never know...

Besides, it was entirely possible that she had pilfered from there before... Just a dead woman's things, she rationalized. Dead for all intents and purposes, at least.

Anyhow, a mere towel and splash of water were the least of her crimes in his now-uninhabited living space, and she needed to be presentable by the time she got downstairs, in case some customers had come in.

She left the barber shop and crossed to the other door, easing it open, always feeling the need to be quiet up there, as though trying not to disturb the memories. Or the rats.

She thought she heard a sound, but again, probably just a rat, or perhaps a pigeon, even, or--

"Mrs. Lovett," came, Todd's voice from her immediate right, enveloping her in fear; it was more growl than speech, and sent chills down her spine. She froze, rooted to the spot, sticky, tea-covered arm still hanging at an awkward angle, eyes huge. She didn't even breathe.

She knew she was in big trouble. She swallowed. Then the stammering began.

"Mr. T, I--I can ex--explain meself--I-I-I jus'--I--really, if you--I mean, I--"

"Bloody woman," he hissed, rising from the bath.

For the first time, Mrs. Lovett actually turned to face him with her huge, frightened eyes. Her jaw literally dropped.

"Mr. T--"

He was stepping out of the bath--not a stitch of clothing on!--and stalking towards her, menacing, somehow, even in the nude. His body was taught with anger, but also anticipation, glistening from the cool water that dripped in rivulets over his broad chest, his lean, hard stomach, as if following a trail toward...

"I'm truly sorry, I--"

Mrs. Lovett gulped as her eyes followed the water's path.

"I--"

It bears mentioning that the cold bathwater had failed to make his bulging problem go away.

"I really didn' mean ta disturb yeh--I swear, if I'd a--"

She backed up rapidly as he approached, but she was standing in a narrow hallway, and her back quickly met the other side of the wall. She reached for the door with a tea-covered hand, but in one quick step, Todd had lunged and slammed it shut, leaving her trapped and at his mercy.

"If I'd a known you was--"

She was already against the wall, but he slammed his hands onto her shoulders, flattening her against the wall, and planted a bruising kiss on her lips; the damned woman would _not _shut up, and that bloody accent of hers only got worse when she was nervous.

Breathless, he finally broke away to suck in an angry breath.

"I know why you did tha', Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett ventured, sounding winded. She didn't get it, did she? She was _still _making noise! And not the good kind!

"Do what, Lovett?" he growled, shoving her into the wall as he hissed her name.

"Kiss me like tha'. It's to make me shut up; you do it like I won' figure it out."

She had a thin veneer of impudence on her face, but it was only bravado. She was trying to get leverage, to regain some power; but it was power she never had to begin with. She was losing. Badly, and they both knew it. It excited at least one of them. Todd could see straight through her insolence to the frightened little girl underneath.

"It doesn't, work, does it?" he demanded, ripping her suddenly away from the wall and slamming her into the opposite wall; that's what he'd really been wanting to do all along.

And now that that was out of his system, he could move on to more pressing matters...

"Did yeh think it wasn' incentive ta only talk more--"

He only shut her up again with another forceful kiss, ramming his tongue into her mouth and greedily tangling with hers. Lips still locked, he forced her dress off her shoulders, then ripped off her delicate lace gloves, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. He was losing patience--as much as she drove him physically wild, he could only put up with so much interaction of other kinds.

He pressed the length of his gorgeous body against hers, pinning her so she wouldn't move as he tore enough hairpins out of her hair to make it cascade down in messy waves and curls, past her shoulders, past her waist.

He had her too scared and stuck to move, and he was grateful that she was being still; he manipulated her like a doll, moving her how he wanted, pulling her forward so he had access to the lacings at her back, which he clawed at until they loosened enough for him to shove the bodice down to her waist, over her hips. He yanked her up, barely giving her time to step out of the dress before he pushed her roughly through the bathroom door, throwing her on the floor, flat onto her back, with a thud. She looked shocked, but the beginnings of wary excitement were glittering in her eyes as he sprang on top of her and began working on her chemise and undergarments. Ordinarily, he didn't bother with half the layers of her ridiculously complicated clothing, but today he wanted her naked, hot, and wet against his own slick, bare body that was aching for hers.

She was beginning to help with her clothing, her boots in the corner, her garters and stockings tossed half way across the room in their impatience and excitement. Todd practically shredded her knickers as he jerked them off of her and yanked to her feet roughly by gripping her arms.

The problem between his legs was even more swollen, becoming angry, impatient, and throbbing harder as he grabbed her in his arms and dragged her over to the tub. About to toss her in, he suddenly changed his mind, plunging himself in first, on his back, and then pulling a squealing Mrs. Lovett in after him, displaced water spilling in shining droplets to the floor.

As her flesh hit the cold water, she gasped, but Mr. Todd's lips were already covering hers, cancelling any protests she might have made.

"Now ride me," he snarled, his lips still pressed against hers. He saw the look that flashed in those deep brown eyes. She got to be on top for once?

"Yes, sir," she murmured, positioning herself properly, eagerly straddling him and aligning their bodies. Todd lightly ran his fingers up her goose bump covered arms and down her shivering torso, then roughly gripped her waist, pulling her down on top of him, sinking, drowning himself inside her warmth, a delicious contrast to the chill water swirling around them.

Mrs. Lovett gripped the porcelain lip of the tub, arching her back and moaning deeply as his warm flesh entered hers. She got to be on top for once!

She began to rock back and forth along his shaft, the friction between their bodies beginning to warm the churning water between them. He slid his hands from her waist to cup her bum, digging his fingers into her tender flesh, leaving marks, but guiding her at the rapid pace he yearned for. He let a moan escape his lips as he relaxed his neck, lowering his head onto the edge of the tub. His fingers snaked up her torso to fondle her generous bosom, kneading her soft skin, rubbing his thumbs across the rosy tips of her breasts, then pinching them, feeling them grow small and firm in his hands. Her gasps were punctuated with short, fierce moans, spurring him on to do more, to go faster...

Dampened strands of her hair clung to his chest, filling his nostrils with its fragrant, flowery aroma. Her flesh, her sultry moaning, her seductive smell, overwhelmed his senses and he clutched at her hard, pulling her closer to him, crushing her to him, burying his face in her flushed, ample chest, taking her nipples in between his teeth and nipping them lightly, causing her to gasp with surprise and pleasure.

He opened his eyes and a haze of blue clouded his peripheral vision; it was the blue striped wall paper. Wall paper Lucy had picked out. It was a good thing Lovett was on top doing all the work, because Todd momentarily disengaged as the memories of his wife took over. Lucy would never have made love in a cold bath; Lucy would never have been on top; Lucy would never let him leave bruising marks on her hips, or bite her nipples; she was a real lady, she knew it was not proper for a woman to behave like that or enjoy things like this; Lovett was just a common slut, shamelessly delighting in carnal deeds with him.

Suddenly, he made to flip Lovett over; he wanted to be on top, to dominate her, to scare her, to thrust deeper and harder, to be in control, to vent and release his anger and resentment into her body.

But she resisted.

She braced herself against the sides of the tub and gripped him with her thighs; evidently going up and down stairs all day made her legs quite strong, Todd had to admit. That fact, combined with how slippery with water and sweat their bodies had become, he actually found that, though he could shift her around a bit, it was impossible for him to completely force her onto her back. A smug smile tugged at her lips, releasing a moan that sounded more like a purr as she continued to stimulate the two of them, the throbbing, pulsing warmth between their legs making them forget the coolness of the bathwater. Lucy would _never_ have resisted him, overcome him. Lovett was anything but a lady--he should hate her, be disgusted by her.

He should, but he wasn't.

She bewitched him, though he was loathe to admit it, but her extreme sexual impropriety excited and enticed him. What would he want with a passive lump of flesh beneath him? Lovett interacted with him, to say the least; she experienced every emotion and sensation he gave her to the fullest, struggled against him, clutched, kissed, bit, clawed him, and he loved it. He wanted more of it, always more, he couldn't get enough of it, of her, even as he hated her, grew angry at her for what she did to him. She thrilled him, stimulated him, electrified him; he felt most alive when he was in her arms, hearing her squeal, moan, gasp, scream, all because of his touch.

He moaned loudly into the soft flesh between her breasts, inhaling her powerful, enchanting scent, succumbing to her. He seized at her waist again, prompting her to go faster, and she obliged... He dipped a finger between her legs, above her opening, deftly locating the slick, swollen bud there, and placed his finger on it, rubbing it, teasing it lightly--she moaned louder than ever, and he knew with satisfaction that he was right on. He was also about to burst from the hot, mounting pressure building up between his legs.

His other hand trailed up her back, across her shoulder blade, to tangle itself in her half-soaked curls. He grabbed a handful and pulled her head down so he could draw his lips across her throat, nibbling a little, then putting his mouth next to her ear and whispering gruffly, "I want you to make me come so hard..."

His words melted her--she would do anything for him... She was so incredibly aroused, she was about to come herself... She planted her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself against him, moving her hips over him as he thrust into her. It felt perfect, _he _felt perfect inside her, and even thoughts of Lucy eluded Todd's mind as wave after wave of searing, white-hot pleasure washed over him, claimed him, conquered him, as he finished explosively, and she was finishing with him, her once goose bump covered skin flushed a shade of scarlet he found incredibly erotic...

She went lax against him, exhausted, and settled down with her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. He didn't move her, even though he thought about it. He was too tired. Too tired to move, too tired to resist.

She inhaled deeply and sighed slowly, contentedly. She was drowsy.

Todd looked around, growing sleepy too. The blue striped wallpaper was the same; the dark, tiled flooring, the tacky framed pictures of the flowers, the little table, the China basin were all the same. Only the woman was different.

Todd had never particularly liked this bathroom.

Until now.

_Author's Note: There really is another room at the top of the stairs, which I hadn't really noticed before, and I think it makes sense that that's where their main living quarters would have been back in the day. My room mate and I discussed this!_

_Also, women did grow their hair really long in Victorian England, so it is historically accurate to say Lovett has long hair--I'm not just making her me!! : P_

_While on an historical note, it has been called to my attention that the indoor plumbing is an issue. Well, it depends on when during the Victorian Era you picture Sweeney taking place. I did some research and have discovered that during the Victorian Era, even the middle class eventually got indoor plumbing and stuff. So I figured, Lovett used to be middle class when she had a respectable bakery, and then plummetted into a much lower social standing after her husband died and she quite caring about the bugs in her pies. But the point is, she used to be middle class and she lived in a building with indoor plumbing. This would be late nineteenth century, which is when I pictured it anyway. Here's where I got my information:_

_/Victorian Life.pdf ; ph.answers./question/index?qid20080225213522AACfI7A_

_I'd also like to point out now that the notion of a white wedding dress was pretty new, since Victoria was the one that set the trend. But I digress. _

_I thought this was going to be funny, but it actually turned out kind of moody (and did anybody notice how much I detest Lucy?!) _

_What did you guys think?_


	5. Rain

_Okay, wow, damn! It's been a looong time since I last posted--far too long! My life has been crazy busy: last week was finals week (one final I wrote for a solid two and a half hours!! Anybody wanna know anything about Europe during the Renaissance and Reformation? I can tell you all about it!) And this week was the first of HIS 309, a two week summer course--8 am to noon 5 days a week at a university an hour away! About a hundred or so pages of reading a night! And an 8 page paper! Midterm was this past Friday and the final is next Friday! It is INTENSE! (You will notice I use that word a lot on this page). But anyway, my point is, I've had unimaginable amounts of homework and studying, and even though it's summer, I'm still doing homework!! So, essentially, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a thousand years, believe me, I would rather write this than a bunch of papers and take home essays! Okay, so here goes..._

It had begun to rain while they were at St. Dunstan's market, but it had only started as a slow drizzle. Mr. Todd convinced Mrs. Lovett that they could make their purchases and get home before the storm struck, even though the first low rumbles of thunder could already be heard in the distance. The shop was a good ten minute walk away, but _they were_ nearly done...

But just as Mrs. Lovett was reaching out to examine a particularly beautiful red and green pear, the clouds opened up, suddenly disgorging their contents relentlessly onto the hapless Londoners. Todd grabbed Lovett's arm and they dashed under a canopy shielding some unsavoury-looking slabs of (expensive) meat. The pair was quickly followed by a small but pressing crowd seeking shelter from the cold, driving rain.

Minutes passed, and it became clear that the rain had no intention of letting up any time soon. Mrs. Lovett turned to Mr. Todd, saying, "We're gonna 'afta make a run for it sooner or later, deary."

He looked down at her, knowing she was right. He didn't have to _say _it. And he did really hate crowds.

"Alright," he said softly. Though he had lived in London for much of his life, he still preferred to avoid getting soaked as much as Mrs. Lovett, though his clothes were better suited for the adverse weather conditions. He pushed his way to the edge of the small tent, Lovett following in his wake, her hand on his arm; she really did enjoy the feel of his firm bicep beneath his soft, cotton shirt.

"Ya ready?" she asked. He was staring bleakly at the low-hanging, slate grey clouds, the pouring rain, and the suddenly empty streets.

She squeezed his arm.

"Ready," he mumbled, barely audible.

"Let's go," she said brightly, taking his big hand in her small one and dashing out into the rainstorm.

They ran down the streets, splashing recklessly through muddy puddles, looking ridiculous, looking for all the world like children as they dashed through the cobbled streets. Mrs. Lovett hiked her skirts to her knees--scandalous!--with one hand, and the other continued to hold tightly to Mr. Todd's warm, strong hand.

She had to admit, this was fun. A Londoner never got the chance to just _run_. Clinging to a wet Mr. Todd made it that much better.

They were almost there. Mrs. Lovett, unable to suppress a grin, snuck a peak at Mr. Todd running just behind her, still holding her hand; he didn't look _un_happy, at least.

They slowed to a walk when Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop came into view, stumbling a few steps over the uneven cobblestones and still holding hands. Another rumble of thunder sounded, much closer this time, and the sky had grown darker in the short span of time since they had run from the market.

Mr. Todd loved storms. He felt energized from the run, from the thunder, the quick flash of lightning that illuminated the droplets of water coating his business partner. He studied Mrs. Lovett, who was panting slightly beside him. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling and blinking the rainwater off her eyelashes. Her dress had charmingly slipped off of one shoulder and her hair, at first even more frizzy because of the humidity, was only slightly flattened after being soaked, and glistened darkly. A few choice tendrils clung to her forehead and shoulders. Her hat, usually tilted to one side, was even more askew than usual. And he couldn't help but notice with a glance at her soaked bodice that she must be chilled from the cold rain and wind.

On a whim, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door to the shop, instead leading her quickly under the stairs that led to his shop.

"Mr. T, wha--?"

He pushed her towards the cold, brick wall, far back towards the corner; beneath the shadows under the stairs, they were sheltered from the brunt of the rain...and the gaze of passersby.

Rain droplets continued to trickle down upon them from in between the slats of wood of the stairs and porch above, coating them in a shining, slick layer of water. Pressing Mrs. Lovett's back against his chest, Mr. Todd slipped a hand beneath the neckline of her dress, filling his hand with an ample, porcelain breast.

"Mmm...I think I'm beginnin' ta understand..." Mrs. Lovett said silkily, her body beginning to relax. She turned around to face him, toying with the lapels on his vest, the mood catching quickly and easily. She fixed him with one of those naughty looks that made Mr. Todd think the most delightfully indecent thoughts...

Her hands slid down his chest to reach his belt, unbuckling it and reaching for the button of his pants. With her deft little fingers, she eased open his trousers, then reached through the opening in his underpants to draw him out. She dropped to her knees.

Sweeney was about to get more than he'd bargained for.

Firmly grasping his base with one hand, she flicked the tip of her tongue across the tip of his already hardening arousal. She took the very tip of him into her mouth, her lips caressing the warm, smooth skin they enveloped.

Teasing his tip a moment more, she then slid her lips down his shaft to meet her hand, still gripping him firmly there. She caressed his throbbing flesh with her tongue, feeling the heat coming from him, taking in the softness of his skin and the hardness beneath it. She began to move her head back and forward, taking him into her mouth and then drawing him out almost completely, rapidly sometimes and then slowly, until he snaked his fingers into her damp, messy curls and gripped her tightly as she pleasured him with her lips and tongue. Removing her hand from his erection, she slipped it inside his pinstriped trousers to cup him there, gently squeezing and stroking him, feeling the intense heat rising between his legs.

Needing a quick break to breathe (while fun, this was hardly easy work), Mrs. Lovett returned to the very tip of his member, taking in satisfying breaths while she teased and tickled his tender skin. Mr. Todd's grip tightened in her hair, and he moaned a low, deep moan, even though she was only working on a fraction of his length. She was really good at this.

Having caught her breath, Mrs. Lovett slid her mouth over the length of him once more, accepting as much of him as she could, until he brushed the back of her throat. Breathing in to expand her throat, his tip no longer gave her the urge to be sick, and so she reached her hands around to grasp his firm, tight bum to pull him even further into her. She moaned with him in her mouth, the vibrations rocketing through him and making him respond in kind, uttering his own deep groan of enjoyment.

She continued hungrily taking him into her mouth, the rain still trickling down on them through the slats of the steps, lubricating his shaft and moistening Lovett's lips as she trailed sloppy kisses down the length of him. Suddenly, he tugged hard on her hair, forcing her to stand; as soon as she did, his mouth covered hers, then dipped down to her neck, which he bit fiercely, his hands already on her skirts. He growled into her throat, "Not that I'm complaining, love, but I still want more..."

"Mr. T," Lovett protested softly, "don' ya wanna go inside for that part?"

Todd snorted, thinking she was ridiculous for only wanting to have certain kinds of relations outside. Then he realised that she did tend to be pretty loud sometimes, but she had known she would be quiet enough doing what she had been doing. Maybe she did have a point after all, but he didn't really care at this point; his erect member was pressed against her sodden skirts and had, at this point, taken over the duty of thinking.

"No," he replied, kissing the tops of her breasts, "I want to be inside you _here_. Now_._"

"But what if someone sees?" she persisted. "Can' we jus' go inside...? Proper-like, in me bed...?"

"I will never understand your part-time obsession with propriety," Mr. Todd snarled, growing irritated, but still not taking his hands off her. Honestly, what was her problem? Was this why she had used her mouth at first, so no one would see who it was? _How eminently practical. _He didn't want to think that.

Suddenly moving too fast for her, he grabbed a handful of wet skirt and lifted it up to her waist, his fingers working their way into her underwear--thank God for the slit that Victorian ladies' underwear was for some reason designed with--finding through the slit in her soft, cotton undergarments the slit in her even softer skin. She seemed to be warming to his idea already as he felt her become less tense. He lightly teased her there a moment before dipping a finger inside her, then two, feeling her grow pliant and wet at his touch, hearing her moan softly and press into him. He stroked her there a minute more, relishing the blush that was creeping up her pale, slender neck, the way she pressed her back against the wall, chin tilted upward.

His free hand trailed up the soaked, clinging bodice of her dress, poorly concealing the ample bosom beneath. His fingers found the hardened tips of her breasts through the dampened fabric, brushing and pinching them, making sure they weren't erect simply because she was cold. His hand moved up to trace sensual lines across her rain-soaked décolletage, the fingers of his other hand still slick inside her, and he whispered roughly into her ear, "You're all wet, Mrs. Lovett..."

"Yes, I am, Mr. T," she breathed, completely defeated, but still feeling like she was winning something. "And you've sufficiently convinced me..."

Mr. Todd pressed her up against the wall again, grabbing her thigh and wrapping her leg around him.

"We're gonna 'afta get a crate or somethin', Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett reminded him; evidently, in his haste, he had forgotten that they had tried this standing up last week and discovered that she was simply too short, even in her boots. She had to have a boost.

"Fine," he grumbled, spinning on his heel and picking his way awkwardly through the pieces of junk that had been shoved underneath the stairs. He snatched up a dusty, broken crate and brought it over to the wall, setting it down heavily.

She readily jumped up on it, and Mr. Todd covered her with his body almost immediately, her head now level with his, he proceeded to accost an earlobe with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He placed himself eagerly, impatiently, at her entrance, and she guided him into her. She was practically dripping from the dexterous touch of his fingers, and he slid into her easily, deeply, at last, drawing out a low groan from each of them as he filled her completely.

Once again Mr. Todd took hold of her thigh and wrapped her leg around him, caressing her stockinged calf and smooth thigh between the top of her stocking and the hem of her bloomers. He tangled, immersed himself in her, her arms around him tightly, her hair curling around his face in dark, fragrant waves, her curved leg holding him fast to her, not letting him go, and her hot core clenching deliciously around him; it was exactly what he wanted, he buried himself in her, became lost in her, forgot himself in her, growing unbearably hot, moaning softly into her warm skin, his moans enveloped in hers as she gasped raggedly in rhythm with his thrusting.

Claps of thunder were sounding one after the other now, lightning flashing all about them, shaking the cold brick they were pressed against in the shadows. Chill rain was dripping faster upon them, failing to cool their flushed skin. Todd clutched at the wall, pinning Mrs. Lovett to it, crushing her against his chest, he couldn't make their bodies close enough. The brick was rough in his hands, scratching them, dust coming off onto his palms; it was cold and unyielding and damp, and so when he slid his hands onto Mrs. Lovett's shoulders, he appreciated their soft, warm, supple smoothness all the more, savouring how positively alive she felt in his arms, soaking wet, excited, tantalizing, illuminated in the lightning, her face painted with the pleasure he was giving her.

Suddenly, Mr. Todd caught a soft sound from behind him. It sounded like... footsteps on the cobblestones. Yes, he could hear them splashing through the puddles now. He stopped moving completely, remaining perfectly still inside her.

"Mr. T--"

He clapped a hand over her mouth. Putting his lips right next to her ear, he whispered, "I hear someone."

She listened; yes, now that he pointed it out to her, she could hear the footsteps too, and they were coming nearer, coming from the front of her shop, around the corner...

To the stairs.

The pair froze, locked in a now-awkward embrace, their ears straining for any and every noise the feet were making. Mrs. Lovett, facing outward, could just make out a pair of dress pants and shoes. Knowing all too well what must be coursing through Todd's mind, she whispered, as seductively as she could, given the subject matter, "It's not the judge, love."

Mr. Todd, stuffing down the thoughts which came much slower when he was in the position he was now, whispered huskily, "Then I think we should continue, my pet..."

It was exactly what Mrs. Lovett wanted to hear.

As the customer ascended the first few steps, Mr. Todd put his hands on either side of Mrs. Lovett's face, roughly stroking her dripping hair. He leaned in close to her, whispering gruffly, "I don't want to hear you make a sound, Nellie Lovett..."

She nodded, glancing over at the wooden steps, through the slats, where she could just make out the customer's feet. Then she looked back at Todd with big, shining eyes; she loved it when he used her first name.

"But I want to watch you come like it's the last thing you'll ever do," he ordered gruffly, his voice thick and husky as his breath brushed her reddened cheek. He then began to pound into her, reaching between them with one hand to stroke her where their bodies met, and as the customer mounted the steps to the tonsorial parlour right above their heads, and as the storm raged on, Todd watched Mrs. Lovett's face as their bodies rocked almost violently together.

As the customer began to knock on the door to the shop, right above their heads, Todd continued to thrust powerfully into her, rekindling quickly the heat and friction that they had halted moments earlier. Mr. Todd caressed her face with the hand that had covered it roughly before, and she leaned into his touch, treasuring this rare, almost-gentle touch, as the customer paced on the porch overhead, only a couple of meters above them...

Lovett bit down on her lower lip to keep from making even the tiniest sound, as she had tacitly promised, her eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back; Todd could tell she was as close as he was. Her chest was heaving, resisting the dress which contained it and pressing against his chest, soft and rounded against his hard, flat muscles. Her fingers were digging into his back, and her leg remained wrapped tightly around him, holding him captive.

Her mouth came open in a silent moan as she struggled to get enough breath in quietly; she could hear the customer pounding on the door now. Evidently Todd had forgotten to flip the blasted sign to 'closed.' If the customer heard just the slightest sound below him, would he recognise it for what it was...? Or would he come to investigate...?

He began to make his way down the steps... What if he walked past the stairs when he left? Would he be able to see--?

But she could barely concentrate enough to worry. She bit her lip again; this silence did not come easy to Mrs. Lovett, especially not when Todd was pleasuring her so intensely she thought her whole self would rent open with the sheer amount of passion, emotion, and heat erupting inside her.

Todd shook her shoulder suddenly, roughly, hissing, "_Look at me_--I want to _see_ you, if I can't hear you, pet."

Her eyes obediently snapped open, and the smoldering look churning in those dark, expressive eyes only pushed Todd even closer to climax. She looked deeply into his eyes, and he stared back into hers, watching as she silently gasped and moaned, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure, the lightning flashing into them, seeming to come _from _them as she gazed unabashedly into his black, glittering eyes. For once, there was reciprocated emotion in them, primal, almost frightening emotion, hunger, searching, want, need...

_Sweeney Todd..., _she mouthed slowly, begging him, asking him, commanding him, bringing her fingers up to tangle themselves in his dripping, messy hair; his thrusting suddenly began to come even faster; she could feel the fire build up deep down inside her, faster and faster, along with his movements, he clutched her waist with one hand and madly stroked her with the other, the rain falling hard on them, even through the cracks now, the thunder almost nonstop; the lightning bathing them in intensity. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened, staring into Todd's chiseled, rain covered face, examining her face hungrily as if it were the last sight he was ever allowed to see, watching her as she climaxed in his arms, her full lips parting, her face and chest flushed crimson, and the look in her eyes, that look of complex, profound desire, longing and gratification simultaneously, drinking him in, swallowing him with her gaze as she clenched fiercely around him, her body going slack as she climaxed, and he climaxed with her, emptying himself in her, his seed, his confusion, his regret, his desire to forget, his desire to be at peace.

The customer walked off the last step onto the street, and disappeared from sight.

The rain continued to pour.

They stayed looking at each other for a long moment afterward, Mrs. Lovett's eyelids half shut, making her look incredibly sultry, and satisfied. Their breathing slowed. Finally, Todd withdrew himself from her, and she unwound herself from him, straightening her clothing as he adjusted his, their knees weak.

The image was burned into his mind: Lovett's eyes, deep, fiery, intense, demanding, dark, gentle, intelligent, calculating, searching, compelling.

They were anything but pale and innocent.

And when, for their safety, he'd commanded her to be quiet, well, he'd thought he was just being pragmatic, but bloody hell! Even her _silence_ during their coupling was intense, erotic, intimate, engaging.

Not like Lucy's silence had been at all.

Mr. Todd dashed these thoughts from his head; he just wanted to go to sleep, to be still, be calm...not to brood. He rolled over on his small, rickety cot to face the wall, pulling his thin covers up over his shoulder, forcing his muscles to relax and prepare for rest. He closed his eyes, yet there she was, behind his eyelids, still gazing at him with those eyes...

What was she doing to him...

...did he like it?

_Author's note: Okay, evidently these just keep getting longer and longer... But that's not a problem, is it? Hope this one's ok; so, so sorry for the delay! But now I'm officially a senior in college!! Whoo-hoo!_

_Furthermore: if you like Sex and Chocolate, I highly recommend reading "Laundry and Other Stories" by thoseforbiddenlips! You'll love it! It's rated M..._

_Also: read "To Relieve the Gloom" by Reih, my roomie! And check out the trailer for it on YouTube! Search Reih To Relieve the Gloom!_


	6. Chocolate

_Sorry for the ridiculous wait!!_

_Time for something lighter!_

_I have received an astonishing amount of requests for naughtiness with food! In compliance, I believe I have included every food that's been asked for! Even the historically inaccurate ones, which just goes to show how devoted I am to you guys!_

_I dedicate this one to Aerina06, my sidekick: ERRANT FINGER!!_

_Here goes, I hope everyone likes chocolate…_

Mrs. Lovett was singing contentedly to herself. The sun was shining beautifully, the windows were open, letting in a fresh, fragrant breeze, spring flowers were in bloom, she was wearing a new dress, and when she'd brought up his breakfast earlier that morning, Mr. T was in a precious rare good mood!

Currently, it was that odd time in the middle of the afternoon when it was much too late for lunch and yet still too early for supper; the shop was completely empty, and Mrs. Lovett was cheerfully preparing some choice morsels for the evening rush. While her focus was generally on the more savory meat pies, today she'd decided to bake a glorious array of desserts, since the day was so pleasant and since the season's first lot of fresh fruits and berries was beginning to filter into the markets.

The side door to her shop opened suddenly, a pleasant breeze caressing her face, and she looked up to see Sweeney Todd entering her shop, with a not-frown on his face. She graced him with a beaming smile, saying, "Afternoon, deary. What brings you down 'ere?"

"Nothing in particular," he responded rather neutrally. "Business slowed down is all."

Well, at least he didn't yell at her for asking! And she guessed hopefully to herself that there was more cooking in his mind than just boredom.

Continuing to sing softly, Mrs. Lovett gingerly opened the heavy, squeaking door to the small oven that stood next to the counter, revealing the first batch of simmering, delicious-smelling pies within. With a thick cloth in each hand, she carefully drew out the hot tray of pies, setting them gently on the countertop to cool.

Breathing in the rich aroma, Todd asked, "What's in the pies today?"

"Chocolatier, o' course, love," she replied with a wink. "I'm makin' sweet pies today."

She glanced up to smile and at him again, and her smile only broadened when she took in the look on his face. She knew that look; so it wasn't mere boredom that had drawn him into her shop. And he had apparently just noticed the charms of her new, raspberry coloured dress.

"See somethin' ya like?" she teased, delicately licking the whipped cream topping she had been making off her fingers, letting her index finger linger around her scarlet lips. She was in for a treat, and she knew it.

"I see a little tart that looks good enough to eat," Todd rumbled, the corners of his lips quirking into a seductive smirk as he stalked closer to her, making his way around the corner of the counter.

"Oh, really?" she flirted, licking her top lip slowly, to make sure she'd gotten all the whipped cream. "And what's it made out of?"

"Baker!" he growled, seizing her by the waist, pressing her into the counter, and assailing her throat with little bites and kisses, still growling. Mrs. Lovett responded with her own little gasps and giggles, struggling against him, only in play, delighted at his...friskiness.

She would have loved to know just what had sparked this amourous turn of events , but was worried that if she questioned him, he would get angry. She didn't want to risk it; she only wanted to enjoy it!

He presently eased up on her throat, pausing suddenly and saying in his deep, rumbling voice, "Close your eyes."

Lovett hastily obliged, eager and curious.

"Now," Todd breathed, brushing his parted lips against hers, pulling them away as she began to respond to his fleeting touch, "open your mouth."

"I rather like where this is goin'," she whispered naughtily, and parted her plump, cherry lips for him.

Resisting the urge to begin with something more...interesting, Todd opted for a blackberry first instead, the biggest one in the bowl, purple-black and almost bursting with ripeness. He reached around Mrs. Lovett, selecting his blackberry and placing it with utmost care and dexterity between her luscious lips and into her waiting mouth. With a little smile, she accepted the berry, the sweet, cold juice filling her mouth, the tanginess of the soft, black fruit making her jaw tingle; it tasted refreshing and energizing. This was a fun game.

She swallowed and parted her lips again, silently asking for more. Todd lightly traced her

lower lip with a teasing finger, then plucked up the next treat, a strawberry this time. He

placed the swollen, red fruit delicately in her mouth, bringing his own mouth close to her

ear.

"Now bite," he whispered, nipping her ear lobe.

Obediently, Lovett bit down on the succulent, tender berry, its sweet fragrance filling the

air as the silky, pink flesh of the ripened fruit filled her mouth. She chewed delicately,

smiling softly, savouring the rich sweetness, knowing Todd was watching her enjoy.

She swallowed the bite of strawberry, opened her dark eyes, and said mischievously,

"Now it's your turn, dear... Close your eyes!"

Surprisingly, he obeyed right away, shutting his eyes and waiting only a little

apprehensively with his lips slightly parted.

Mrs. Lovett surveyed the countertop, selecting the perfect treat as her eyes settled on a

fresh bowl of whipped cream. Smiling naughtily to herself, she dipped a finger in the

fluffy confection and purred, "Open wide, love."

Todd's jaws creaked obediently open, strongly disliking having to do what Lovett said

only until her warm finger, wrapped in cool cream, slid over his tongue. He closed his

lips around her finger, savouring the airy sweetness of the dessert, gliding his tongue

languorously across her finger, lapping up the whipped cream until only the rich taste of

her flesh remained in his hot mouth.

He slowly released her finger from the captivity of his lips; without opening his eyes, his

hands slid to her wrist, holding it in place with one hand as the other tugged gently at the

tops of her fingerless glove. Sufficiently loosened, Todd tugged them off the rest of the

way with his teeth, finally tossing the small lace garment to the floor, exposing her small,

pale hand to his will. To ensure her complete state of relaxation and trust, he ran his lips

across the base of her palm, planting a soft kiss or two along the way. He watched her

body lose its tension as she leaned her weight against the countertop, as though to settle

in. It was the reaction Todd had been waiting for.

Abruptly, his grip tightened on her wrist and before she could react, he plunged her hand

deep into the contents of the nearest bowl. Lovett gasped as her hand was enveloped in

the cold, smooth concoction she had only just completed minutes earlier: strawberry ice

cream.

Todd jerked her wrist back up to his mouth, where he proceeded to use his tongue to lick

off the pink mess he had just made. He slid his warm tongue across her fingers, one at a

time, taking each digit into his mouth and relishing the sweetness of the ice cream and the

softness of her skin within his mouth. Tantalizingly slow, he glided his skillful tongue

down onto the palm of her hand, where he continued to lap up the now-melting ice

cream; however, Lovett's responses began to change.

Whereas having Mr. Todd lick on her sticky fingers was fun, there was something

deliciously different about the way his hot, dexterous tongue worked its way across her

palm, leaving no crease unexamined. The way his soft flesh pressed so firmly into hers,

moving in pleasing, circular strokes made her think of... other places Todd could

administer the same technique, and...

Mrs. Lovett moaned softly, feeling the pit of her stomach suddenly pierced with deep

desire.

Todd opened his eyes at the sound of her moan to peer up at her face. Her eyes were shut,

her long, dark lashes silhouetted against her creamy skin. Her lips, plump and berry-

stained, were lightly parted, and her head was tilted back slightly. She looked so

comfortable, so at ease that Todd felt almost obligated to disturb her again. He did, after

all, need to keep her guessing if he wanted the upper hand.

So this time, he grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her.

Spluttering and snapping her eyes open, Lovett looked shocked as she straightened up and

glared, adorably puzzled yet angry into Todd's dark, glittering eyes.

"Now, why'd ya do that for, Mr. T?" she demanded. Then her tone turned velvety and her

eyelids lowered coyly. "It wasn' very nice..."

And she seductively ran the hand still covered in sticky pink (and a little flour now, too)

down the front of his crisp, white shirt. Well, at least they were partly even now.

Then, to avoid further payback for what she had done, Lovett quickly turned to try and escape from the onslaught of confections she anticipated, but Todd, acting quickly, reached into a mixing bowl and grabbed a handful of sticky, crunchy peanut butter this time. With that hand he reached around her, catching her at the collar bone and smearing the lumpy topping in a swath across her chest. Resting his hand at the tops of her breasts, he pulled her tight against him and pulled her roughly to him as she squirmed, for some reason minding being covered in food if someone else were doing it to her. He held her firmly around the waist, her back pressed up against his hard chest.

Todd lowered his head to suck at the peanut butter on her neck, then ate up a peanut that had escaped being crushed, taking care to nip Lovett's soft skin in the process.

"My peanut," he growled possessively into her neck, moving up to nibble at her ear. His hot breath caressed that sensitive area behind her ear, his lips artfully brushed her flushing skin, every light, fleeting touch making her suddenly crave more as he knowingly teased just the right flesh…

Todd spun her suddenly to face him and slammed her against the counter top. He reached behind her and swept aside bowls, pots, utensils, and ingredients to clear a swath of (mostly) clean countertop for their bodies. Raw egg dripped over the side of the counter, berries spilled out of their overturned sacks, strawberry ice cream splattered over the surface of the counter, running into the lump of fresh butter that now sat in a pile of mixed berries, flour, and spoons. It was a mess that neither of them gave a second thought to as their bodies, raw and pulsing with desire and adrenaline, crashed together in a mad kiss.

Unlocking their lips for a moment, Todd grabbed Lovett's upper thighs, hoisting her up to

sit on the edge of the counter. He impatiently shoved her black, layered skirts up to reveal

her black stockings and her sexy lace-up boots. She opened her legs to let him

stand between them; she wrapped one of her legs around him and rested her other foot on

a drawer pull for balance. She leaned back until she lay flat on the counter, legs splayed

and bosom heaving. She was so ready for him to take her on the spot, and he was only too

eager to oblige…

Todd leaned over her, planting a hand firmly on the counter top and putting his weight

on it; suddenly, there was a squishing sound and a wetness covering his hand. The two

paused to examine what they soon discovered to be a cherry that Todd had smashed under

his hand. He must have not brushed it far enough aside when he knocked over the bag it

had fallen out of. Damn cherry. Now Lovett was giggling, and the mood was all wrong.

"Why, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett gasped between giggles, "ye popped me cherry!"

Mr. Todd turned his face away because, though he really didn't want her to see it, it was a little funny. Well, maybe not funny, but definitely ironic; the sheer implication that Lovett was a virgin was certainly laughable to Mr. Todd.

Irritated, Todd grabbed a small pitcher of milk and dumped the contents onto Lovett's hair. It shut her up and got her attention as promptly as he'd hoped. He wiped the cherry remains off his hand onto her bodice, climbed on top of her, and whispered hotly into her neck, "Just shut up and fuck me…"

And just like that, somehow, the mood was back.

Mr. Todd laced his fingers into Lovett's dark, dripping hair, kissing her harshly and ramming his tongue into her mouth. He drank up the moan that tore from her lips, the hard, deep kiss overwhelming her senses and feeling like a metaphor for…what was about to happen…

Lovett responded with equal intensity, clutching his back, pressing him as close as possible against her breast, pushing her hips against his, feeling the growing bulge in his trousers.

Lovett reached to her side and grabbed a handful of spilled sugar; rather than putting down Todd's shirt or some such like he deserved, she was tired of being mean and instead smeared it across her own chest, yanking on Todd's hair and pulling his head down to caress her flushed and sugar-coated flesh with fevered licks and passionate kisses.

Todd kissed his way back up her throat to her ear, where he whispered huskily, "Let's go to the bedroom…"

They so rarely did this sort of activity on a bed that what was usually the most basic and even boring of locales became just as exciting. Lovett's eyes lit up as she enthusiastically agreed with him, and Todd climbed off her to set off at once for Lovett's boudoir. Lovett, hurrying after him, grabbed almost as an afterthought one of the few pots that had remained upright: a bowl of still-warm, melted chocolate.

The pair scurried through the shop, through the sitting room, and into Lovett's bedroom. Thankfully, the dark drapes were already pulled tight shut, blocking out the light and the view of the busy street. Her giant four poster bed dominated the small space of the room, its diaphanous, scarlet curtains already pulled back to allow them quick entry onto the plush, satiny comforter and the ivory silk sheets Lovett had purchased soon after the money had started flowing in after her grand reopening.

Lovett set the pot of chocolate down on the bed-side table. Almost instantly, Todd had flattened her to the bed under the weight of his muscular body, but she pressed against his chest in protest.

"No, love," she whispered thickly, brushing his ear with her lips, "I want to be completely naked this time, I want my body as close to yours as possible…"

She had chosen the correct phrasing; Todd was convinced.

He stood, snatching Lovett up with him, and they were ripping at each other's clothes before they'd even fully gained their balance. Todd's scarf, then vest, then shirt and suspenders hit the floor, closely followed by Lovett's new dress, already with torn lacings. And lucky for Todd, the dress wasn't the only new garment Lovett was wearing. Underneath the chemise Todd literally tore off of Lovett's petite form were a new corset, garters, and stockings: black lace, black sheer fabric in just the right places, rich purple trim and ribbons… Her body was flawless, her ample, porcelain breasts displayed to their finest, her tiny waist cinched by the boning and laces of her corset, her black stockings, with a thin black seam up the back, outlined her toned legs to perfection, the heels on her boots enhancing the curves of her calves and rounded bum. She looked better than any of the confections she'd been baking, and she was exactly what Mr. Todd was hungry for.

He crushed her to him, grabbing her bum and pressing her hips into his.

"You look…amazing," was the only thing Todd could manage to choke out, the bulge in his pants taking up most of his capacity for coherent speech.

Mrs. Lovett looked pleased, but she only whispered, "Prove it…"into his firm chest as she unbuttoned his pants. Todd hastily slid out of his shoes and socks, then dropped his underpants to the floor.

Thus prepared, Todd threw her once more to the bed, removing her boots and tossing them over his shoulder, then rolling down her stockings… Next came the silky corset, at last, and then her supple body was revealed to him, ready for him…

Todd grabbed the bowl of chocolate from the bedside table and poured a line of the hot liquid down her flat stomach, then dipped his fingers in the steaming chocolate to paint across her breasts, caressing their pale softness, teasing the tips of her breasts with his thumbs as he filled his hands with her bosom.

Running his hands down her sides, leaving chocolate stripes along her ribs, Todd lowered his lips to her breast, delicately lapping up the sinful treat he had covered her flesh with, then taking her nipple between his teeth, nipping her, roughly caressing her, knowing that was how she liked it. Her flesh, bathed in rose water, mixed with the rich scent of the chocolate, was incredibly erotic, and spurred him on, heightened his lust for her, his need for her. She arched her back, pressing herself against him, urging him, asking him for more, more, and her little gasps and moans did the same. His movements became more rushed, more impatient as he stroked her other breast, and then he licked down her firm midriff, savouring the taste of chocolate and her smooth skin.

Todd sat up between Lovett's legs, reaching again for the chocolate. He drizzled it lower this time, the chocolate covering her dark curls, and then he poured the hot, steaming, rich chocolate lower still.

Setting the pot down, he lowered his lips to meet the hot, chocolate drenched flesh between her thighs. Lovett's hands clenched fistfuls of the sheets as the dark, sweet liquid dripped over her and caressed her sex, merging with where she was already warm and wet. Todd explored her tender, reddened skin, running his tongue along her slit, the chocolate he enjoyed taking on a completely different taste. Running his lips to the conjunction of her silken folds, his tongue found what she had been waiting for it to, and she eagerly pressed her hips into his chocolate-smeared mouth, his hot breath teasing and tickling her. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her swollen bud, the sharp, direct contact almost painful, yet searingly pleasurable, and she yearned for more…

But she had to wait just a bit more. Todd kissed back up her torso and muttered thickly, "I think it's my turn, too…"

Misunderstanding him, Lovett almost protested, but instead of explaining with words, Todd sat up quickly and moved beside her, lying down with his feet towards the headboard, her hips beside his face. His hands took hold of her hips and began pulling her towards him.

"I didn't say your turn was up, love," he said huskily as Lovett understood what he was after and straddled his face, taking the chocolate pot and pouring more of the steaming, almost black liquid onto his erect and throbbing member before planting her hands on either side of his thighs and dipping her head down.

Todd started where he'd left off, pressing the flat of his firm, skillful tongue against the place that made her almost shake with pleasure. Using light pressure there, Todd lifted a hand to locate her entrance, feeling her wetness there and running a gentle finger around her opening.

Lovett brought her lips to his tip, lapping and almost purring like a cat as she licked at his chocolate covered erection. He didn't normally taste bad, but she didn't think she'd ever do this again without his being covered in chocolate first… She started slow, her tongue exploring only the first inch or so, taking his soft tip between her lips, swilling her tongue around it. Then, she took as much of him into mouth as possible, enveloping his length into her mouth, feeling him grow somehow even harder between her lips as she began to move her head up and down.

Todd's finger found its way inside her, pressing against that soft, almost spongy place inside her that made her moan even as he was filling her mouth. She only paused for a moment, and then she was pleasuring him again full force, and as he continued to caress her with his tongue, he began to move his finger back and forth, not even exiting her body, but remaining deep inside and stimulating the spot that made her continue to moan as she took him in and out of her mouth, the vibrations of her deep, bliss-filled groans adding to Todd's mounting gratification.

Lovett was incredibly slick against his finger and tongue now, and when she went so far as to stop moving against his member in order to moan and raggedly gasp, Todd could figure out what was going on and simply couldn't have her finish before he did.

He withdrew his finger, stopped moving his tongue, and began to shift. Lovett moved off of him and turned to face him as he sat up, looking at him with her usual combination of curiosity and "why the hell did you stop?!"

Starting to climb on top of her, Todd leaned close to Lovett and said deeply and throatily, "I want to come inside you, my pet…"

And Lovett, of course, simply couldn't resist his desire. She opened her legs to admit him, lying back as Todd tumbled on top of her, and she guided him inside her, pushing her hips up as he thrust deeply inside her.

There was something so deliciously naughty, so incredibly kinky, so downright raunchy to feel all of that slick baking chocolate being smeared inside her, lubricating Todd's stiff erection as he kissed her with the lips that were also covered in chocolate and her own wetness…

They had been so close to finishing already that Todd's thrusting was very nearly finishing the job. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, the tastes of their lips, their tongues, her earthy wetness, the dark chocolate combined in their mouths, enhancing the intense feelings rising up from where the bodies met with friction and passion. Todd's hands caressed her body, grabbing her tender skin, pinching her, stroking her… Lovett's little sharp fingernails dug into his back, leaving trails of red behind them, she was moaning so loud Todd was sure the neighbors would hear…the chocolate on Lovett's torso rubbed onto his and remaining melted as their trunks rubbed hotly against each other… Todd spread his knees and sat almost low enough for his bum to rest on his heels; in this position, his knees forced Lovett's legs open even wider and pinned her there as he put most of his weight on her, thrust hard and fast deep, deep inside her warm, soaking interior… His thrusting became even faster, his member filled her, almost too big, she was so tight, the smooth tip of his erection furiously rubbing at that delicious-feeling spot inside her until she climaxed hard, biting on his shoulder to stifle her satisfaction-filled groans as she clenched rhythmically around him, and as she dreamily moaned with a deep sigh, "Ooh, Sweeney Todd…," Todd spilled his seed within her, grunting and climaxing powerfully, his thrusts becoming shallower until he pulled out of her, collapsing beside her and saying cockily, if sleepily, "That's the only name you'll be saying like that, my sweet."

She wanted to slap the sexy, arrogant bastard, but she knew he was right. Instead, she curled up beside him and wiped some of the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. She rested her head on her pillow, by his sweaty shoulder, her hand on his muscular stomach, a leg thrown over his. "Mmm…." was her only response.

They breathed, lying otherwise motionless beside each to each other, covered in a sheen of sweat and sweets, tangled in each other's sticky, chocolate-striped limbs and the filthy, once-cream-coloured sheets.

Todd's chest rumbled against Mrs. Lovett's hand as he whispered, "I must say, your pussy is much better than Mrs. Mooney's, my dear."

Mrs. Lovett giggled, thankfully catching on immediately, jokingly demanding, " 'Ow would you know?"

She wrapped herself around him tighter and nuzzled against him, still chuckling…

It wasn't until much later they remembered their still-open shops… but by then they no longer cared. There was still chocolate to be cleaned up…

_Ok, this one's a little rushed and not my favourite, but I hope you like it!! I didn't proof read it a lot, sorry…_

_If you haven't yet, you HAVE to read_ Public Affairs_, by the way. It's AMAZING!! So much delicious drama! So much delicious sex!_

_And of course, read Reih's_ To Relieve the Gloom_. She's my favourite author in the whole wide world!_

_I just realised that the British don't really use a top sheet. Oh, well! The more messy sheets, the better the story!_


End file.
